The Fey Descendant
by Malean6298
Summary: Mai Shinju (OC) has been in the Get Backers business since a young age, her mostly working with her dad, Wan Paul (yes, the Paul of the Honky Tonk). She meets Ginji when Ban pulls him out of the Limitless Fortress. The story thus begins.
1. Mai Returns

-Mai's P.O.V.-  
I walked back to my dad's shop, a sucker in my mouth. I had my black case flung over my shoulder, black shades over my eyes. My blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, it being tossed in the wind. My blue eyes scanned the deserted parking lot, only one car on the property.  
"I'm home, dad!" I announced, walking into the shop, seeing Ban and another blond male sitting at the counter. "Yo, Ban."  
"Welcome back, Mai." Dad said, setting a mug of coffee in front of me. "How'd the job go?"  
"The client was a jerk, gave me half the promised money. The job itself was easy, though. Charmed them into just giving me the pendant." I sighed, drinking the coffee. "To top it off, the client tried some voodoo shit on me. Course, it didn't work."  
"Voodoo?" The blond male asked, me rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, they tried to take control over me. Geez, how stupid are you?" I asked, turning around. "Who are you, anyways?"  
"Ginji Amano. I'm Ban's new partner. Pleased to meet you." The blond, Ginji, stated, smiling.  
"Beware, the kid's bad news." I joked, turning back around.  
"You had several job offers while you were out. I gave some of them to Ban and Ginji, but, some of them were specified for you." Dad stated, tossing me some papers. "One of which, I'm not sure if you should take."  
"Gee, thanks for looking down on my capabilities, old geezer." I muttered,looking through the jobs. "Get my cat back, get my necklace back, get my book collection back. Hm, get my memories back? Who looses their memory, anyways?"  
"This one is the one I was talking about. Not sure about you, but I can't see you getting this back." Dad sighed, pointing at a paper.  
"Get my girlfriend back from London? She's been kidnapped, gangsters, possibly killed. Optimistic there. London is a long trip, and I'm not dealing with kidnappings, that's the police's job, kiddo. Dad, why is this even a thing? Let me ask again, why is the summary here shady? I mean, yeah, kidnapping and that, but, the address of this guy's house is in the limitless fortress." I sighed, looking at the job description. "Something's up here. Who wants to cheek it out?"  
"We can go. We're waiting for jobs for us." Ban stated, standing up.  
"Fine, but you gotta take your can. I'm taking my bike." I stated, finishing my coffee. "Make sure you have some pizza waiting for me when we get back."  
"Okay, can do. Careful." Paul said, wiping down the counter.  
"Will do, old man. C'mon, then." I said, walking out and to my bike. "Smoke?"  
"Here." Ban sighed, flicking me a cigarette and lighter, me catching the two.  
"Thanks." I muttered, lighting the cigarette, tossing Ban the lighter back. "Glad you have better taste than pops in there."  
"Whatever. Let's get going." Ban growled, getting into his rusty car, Ginji getting into the passenger side.  
"Better keep up, kiddo." I muttered, both me and Ban starting up our vehicles, me blasting off ahead.  
 _"According to the job description, it's about two minutes into the city, twenty minutes into the fortress. A guy's supposed to be there waiting for you. Be careful."_  
"Just like that job. Dad picked something up that he didn't like. But, what was it?" I asked, thinking back to the previous kidnapped job I did with dad. "The guy ended up killing the girl, but to release a spirit from her body. This time, it's the same situation, and the address of both clients are five minute walk from each other. To add to it, the last client made a trap to encase me away from dad, and attempted to use me to unleash this spirit."  
"Mai, we're here." Ban stated, pulling up next to me, knocking me back to reality. "You go in, and if you're not back out in five minutes, we're going in after you."  
"I'd say ten minutes. If you don't get anything from me saying I'm doing good within a five minute period, then come in. Something doesn't feel right." I sighed, walking up to a door and knocking on it.  
"Hello?" A young man asked, opening the door.  
The man had dark black hair that reached below his ears. The hair looked like he had just woken up (in the fact that it was messy), but well taken care of. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. But, the eyes didn't look like they were hurt by a kidnapping.  
"Shinju, here for this girlfriend recovery." I replied, looking him in the eyes.  
"Ah, then you're looking for my friend. Kinto, get in here! Someone picked your request up!" The man exclaimed, walking into the house. "Follow me into the living room."  
Nodding, I glanced back at Ban, and followed the man into the house. The house was decently kept, dirty here and there, but clean altogether. I sat in a chair, observing my surroundings, I noticed that there were plenty of pictures of a man and woman together.  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting." A man stated, walking into the living room and sitting in the couch across from the chair.  
"Not waiting, really." I replied, checking my cell phone for the time. "Even at that, three minutes isn't all that long."  
"For someone as busy as you, I shouldn't keep you long. The job I asked for you to do, is to get my girlfriend back. Someone kidnapped her while me and my friend were at work, leaving this note behind. I fear the worst, and I know you have a service that gets anything back. I just recieved a new message from the kidnapper, saying that I have four days to give him the ransom money, or he's gonna kill her." He explained, his dark blue eyes hurt. "I've been dating her for three years, and I'll die if I loose her."  
"Ya won't die, but it'll hurt so much that it'll drive you to suicide. It's a common feeling after a breakup or you loosing the partner some other way." I stated, nodding. "But, I understand. Where did the guy say he was last at?"  
"He's back in Japan, in Hiroshima." Kinto replied, looking down, then muttered, "She shouldn't of been caught in the middle of all this. Damn it."  
"Yo, it's gonna be okay. Hiroshima isn't all that far, I'll be able to find her in less than a day, and get her within two." I stated, standing up. "You got anything of hers with DNA?"  
"Yeah, I've got her brush." Kinto replied, pulling out an expensive looking brush out from a drawer nearby, handing it to me.  
"Now it'll be ten times easier to track her. Thank you for your time, sir." I said, bowing, then making a leave for the door, opening it. "I'll call you once I got her, safely."  
"Thank you, miss. I'll never be able to repay you." Kinto replied, bowing to me as I closed the door on him.  
"Smokes and a good amount of cash'll always do it." I muttered, waljing up to Ban and Ginji. "The guy's constantly on the move. Gonna have dad track her via DNA tests and so on. Let's head back so I can fill you in."  
"Always business with you. Why don't ya ever have fun between jobs?" Ban asked, me getting on my bike, him in his car.  
"Lives are always on the line, Ban." I replied, turning the bike on and heading back to the Honky Tonk.

 _A/N- I DO NOT own GetBackers, its plot, or its characters. I only own Mai._


	2. Finding The Kidnapped

p data-p-id="54e1099bb3893bb2e77e3c5c9cab89cf"-Ginji's P.O.V.-br /"Why does she call Paul 'dad' and 'pops' all the time?" I asked, getting into Ban's car, watching as Ban sighed in /"Because, you idiot, Paul strongis/strong her dad." Ban replied, putting the car in gear and driving off behind /"She looks nothing like him, though." I muttered, comparing the two. "She looks more like you more than anything."br /"No, she is not my sister, or any sort of family member." Ban glared at me, me shrinking under the pressure of it. "Don't even go there."br /"I wasn't going there. Sheesh." I grumbled, turning chibi. "She's adorable though. No, that's too soft a word to describe her. Cute? No, I think hot tis the word I seek!"br /Ban took three seconds to remove his hand from the steering wheel and bonk me on the head, a bump left behind. I could see severe irritation in his face, his eyes glaring at the road in front of the car. I rubbed my head, pouting at his harsh /"That wasn't nice, Ban!" I exclaimed as Ban pulled up in front of the Honky Tonk, seeing Mai already walking in. br /"You saying that stuff's getting on my nerves." Ban replied, getting out of the car and walking to the door of the shop, me quickly following /"You flirt with a bunch of girls all the time, though! That's no fair!" I defended, pouting, then saw Mai talking to Paul, a laptop out in front of /"This is gonna take a few hours. Take it in the back, then I'll call you when it finds where the girl is." Paul stated, taking out a cigarette and lighting /"Nah, I think I'll help you with the shop till it finds her whereabouts. I'll go pull in customers." Mai stated, spinning in her seat, grabbing a sucker from a candy bowl and tearing the wrapper off, popping it in her mouth, her lips curling around the small white stick. "Oi, stop staring blondie."br /"Sorry." I stated, feeling her eyes on my /"I'll be off, then. Call me when the laptop finds where she is, or text me the coordinates. Either works fine." Mai stated, walking out of the door. "You two can come and watch me do magic."br /"Err, how do you expe-" I started, then Ban started to drag me. "Hey, hold on a minute!"br /"Just watch her if you've any questions. If there's something that isn't explained by the end of it, I could probably answer." Ban stated, walking behind /"Don't be going gay on me here, Ban." I heard Mai chuckle, her looking behind at us, her then turning around to walk /"We're just observing you. And why would I go gay for an idiot like him?" Ban asked, pointing his thumb at me, half /"Wait, are you strongflirting/strong with her!?" I asked, Mai and Ban both glaring at /"You really are an idiot. Kid, we've been close friends since childhood." Mai replied, her turning back /"It wouldn't of been much of a deal, seeing how he flirts with ever other girl he sees, but he just stronghit /strongme earlier for calling you cute!" I stated, Mai turning around again, her eyes focused on /"Listen, kid. He did that because he knows if strongI /strongheard it, I would of torn your vocal cords out of your throat. Which do you prefer, getting hit or having your voice taken away?" Mai asked, her eyes slit and narrowed. "'Course, with my line of work, I'm used to guys flirting with me and throwing themselves at me."br /"Your line of work?" I asked, rather /"Just watch, and maybe you'll understand, kiddo." Mai chuckled, turning aroud and walking up to a random, well-dressed /"Like I've my Jagan, she's got herself a little trick, too." Ban stated, sitting on a bench, watching Mai with careful /I sat down next to Ban and watched her talk to the man, too. I noticed that he seemed reserved, and not very open. Then, when I saw Mai smile and look into the man's eyes, he became very open. He started to talk more than Mai did, then Mai pointed over to the Honky Tonk, and watched as the man nodded, and walk over past us and to the shop. Mai then walked over to us, my mind trying to wrap around what just /"Well, blondie?" Mai asked, putting her right hand on her /"I, have no idea what happened." I said honestly, both her and Ban sighing, me turning into a chibi /"She has the ability to charm anyone. The trigger is eye contact, like my Jagan. When she activates hers, it's obvious. She always smiles at least three seconds before activating it. Then, her eyes slit like a snake's eyes. Once that happens, and you still hold eye contact, you're pretty much her slave." Ban explained, Mai sitting next to Ban. "However, it only works if you don't have anything that protects your eyes, such as glasses, shades, or eye contacts. Really, anything with a reflective surface."br /"That's, kinda complicated." I stated, shrinking even /"No matter what she does, she's deadly." Ban stated, Mai smirking behind /"Awe, deadly enough for you to admit I can beat you, and go through with the bet we made years ago?" Mai asked, Ban's brow /"No way in hell can you beat me." Ban said, turning around to face her. "Besides, you really want to go through with the bet? If you loose, you become my slave for a year."br /"Why do I get the feeling that what you dub as 'slave' normal people would dub it as 'sex slave' here?" I asked, both of them glaring at me again. "What?"br /"For the last time, childhood friends." Mai growled, her blue eyes forming a /"Sorry, but with the way Ban phrased it, my mind went there." I stated, inching away from the two, Mai's phone going /"Seems like the old man found where she is. He gave me the coordinates, so we can go now." Mai stated, jogging back to the Honky Tonk, me and Ban /"Hey, where does it say she is?" I asked, looking at /"In town, west side of town. This guy moves pretty fast, apparently." Mai replied, getting on her bike, me and Ban in our car. "Let's roll!"br /Ban started the car as Mai slowly drove off, giving us time to catch up. Ban looked focused, which wasn't rare, but he looked even more focused than I've ever seen him. It, almost concerned /"Ban, why do you seem protective of her?" I asked without thinking./p  
p data-p-id="8b43600a2240285e597fcf59b3d5ddaf"emA/N- I do not own GetBackers, its plot or characters. I only own Mai./em/p 


	3. Childhood Friends Fight

-Ban's P.O.V.-  
"Why do you seem protective over Mai?" Ginji asked, looking to his side, away from me, my hand jerking off of the steering wheel in surprise.  
"What makes you say I'm being protective over her?" I asked back, more coldly than I wanted.  
"Just, you always watching her with cautious eyes I guess is the biggest thing." Ginji replied, sighing sadly. "Almost makes me think you really cherish her."  
"Ginji, you idiot. She's been my friend since before I started this GetBackers business. She was my partner on all but maybe three jobs, all of which she left me behind to do herself. She didn't let me, or even let Paul know about her going either. Her not telling me, hurt me." I scoffed, my eyes watching Mai in front of me, her dodging random holes in the road, me driving over them (which made the ride bumpy). "I know better than most that she can take care of herself."  
"Yet you'll hit me in the head if I say something small like her being cute." Ginji pouted, me feeling my eyebrows twitch. "Why don't you like people giving her compliments, anyway? I get the whole 'she doesn't like it' act, but, if she doesn't hear it, she doesn't have to know."  
"Because I'd rather not have to watch as she tortures you. When she's mad, I don't get in her way. And, truthfully, I'd rather you keep your voice. Makes a good distraction during jobs." I chuckled, feeling Ginji sink into the seat.  
"No fair. You don't say that when I get angry." Ginji muttered, looking out the window at Mai. "You sure you don't find her cute? You stare at her a lot for 'she can protect herself' there."  
"I don't stare at her." I frowned, my eyes narrowing, hearing my cell go off, checking it. "How the hell did she get my number? What?"  
"We should be passing an apartment building that looks abandoned to our left. Keep a lookout." Mai's voice said through the phone. "Also, whatever happens, get the girl out once we find her. I'm going to stay behind to make sure no one tries to ambush you guys."  
"What!? You can't expect me to just leave you behind. We've been on too many jobs together to know how that ends every time." I stated, frowning.  
"Oh, she can take care of herself." Ginji stated in an almost mocking manner.  
"Ban, I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid anymore." Mai sighed, pulling over to the side, into a parking lot of an abandoned apartment building. "Anyway, we're here."  
"Idiot, I don't care if you're not a ki- damn it Mai, don't hang up on me in the middle of a sentence!" I shouted, getting out of the car to face a deadly calm Mai.  
"Since we were here, I didn't wanna waste time talking via phone. I like actually hearing people speak in front of me." Mai stated, shrugging.  
"Look, Mai. I don't care how much you've grown in strength. You're always some target for some damned plot. You've been kidnapped once every three jobs. I'm **not** leaving you behind, just to have to go back and get you." I growled, seeing Mai's face darken.  
"If it too much trouble for you to keep coming to save my ass, then just stop. You're lazy enough as is, you half-ass everything, and on top of it all, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You're only **pretending** to care so dad don't skin you alive for coming back without me!" Mai hissed, turning away, then walking off.  
"That isn't true, and you know it." I stated, grabbing her wrist, and turning her to face me. "I never go back to save you for fear of being skinned alive. I go back to save your sorry ass because I do care. You've been nothing but caring towards me, harsh sometimes, but all because you care."  
"Ban, just stop with the lies. You never cared about anyone, except yourself." Mai sighed, looking away from me.  
"'She's been my friend since before I started this GetBackers business. She was my partner on all but maybe three jobs, all of which she left me behind to do herself. She didn't let me, or even let Paul know about her going either. Her not telling me, hurt me.'" Ginji stated in a mocking voice, Mai's face turning at Ginji with confusion. "Ban just said that in the car. He cares about you quite a lot."  
" **Ban** , of all people, said all that? You sure that wasn't all lies?" Mai asked, scoffing.  
"Why else would he of been protective about you behind your back? Hitting people when they say you're cute? Constantly watching you to make sure you don't get hurt? Even a normal person can see that he cares, even if a little bit." Ginji replied calmly, me half glaring at him. "It's obvious that if he continously comes back for you, in the middle of danger and the possibility of him coming to harm to save you, that he does indeed care."  
"Ginji, shut up." I hissed, seeing Mai's face hanging low, her golden hair covering her face.  
"Whatever, let's get this job done." Mai said lowly, twisting her arm out of my grip and walking ahead, Ginji walking up to me.  
"If you weren't saying it, I was going to." Ginji stated, looking at my face. "C'mon, Ban, cheer up. Let's go do this job."  
"You butting in and saying all that, just probably made me loose her." I growled, walking ahead, Ginji beside me.  
"No, I don't think so. Her eyes seemed happy that I said something." Ginji hummed, running up to Mai, him starting to talk to her, her head up and looking forward.  
"Apartment 132 is where she's being kept. C'mon." Mai stated, her voice back to normal, walking ahead again, Ginji keeping up.  
-Mai's P.O.V.-  
I could feel my mind fighting over what Ginji had said about Ban. I mean, how could someone who knows Ban for no more than a year, say that about him? Ginji obviously doesn't know Ban very well to say that **Ban** cares about anything not himself. I've known him since we were kids, and never had Ban cared about anything but money, and food.  
"You care quite a lot about Ban, don't you?" I heard Ginji ask, him walking beside me.  
"Doesn't matter. The fool wouldn't care if I did or not." I scoffed, my eyes scanning the room numbers. "132 must be like, 2, 3 floors up. Maybe five floors, most."  
"Just curious, but, why didn't you tell Ban or Paul when you went on those three jobs?" Ginji asked, looking at a map. "Three floors up. There's an elevator up ahead, too."  
"Because I didn't need them worried about me, tracking me down, and treating me like a kid. I was at least 16 when I went on my first solo job." Mai replied, finding the elevator. "Damn, it doesn't have any juice."  
"I can fix that. Electricity, coming up!" Ginji exlaimed, electrcity forming from his body and into the elevator, it lighting up. "I can run up the stairs. You and Ban go on ahead. Don't go in until I catch up."  
"Can't you just keep the elevator running from the inside?" I asked, Ban walking up, silent.  
"Sadly, I can't. Go on. As I said, I can go up the stairs." Ginji smiled, Ban walking in the elevator.  
"Don't take forever, then." I sighed, walking in too and pressing the fourth floor button, the doors closing...

 _I do not own GetBackers, its plot, nor characters. I only own Mai and Kinto (ok, half own him)._


End file.
